Season 9
The ninth season of Two and a Half Men premiered on September 19, 2011 and ended on May 14, 2012 in the United States & Canada. Season 9 is considered a re-boot by both Chuck Lorre, Lee Aronsohn, who are the creators, Lesile Moonves and CBS and the fans alike. This is the first season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper. This season also marks the introduction of internet billionaire Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) Plot This season focus on Alan (Jon Cryer) and his son Jake (Angus T. Jones) moving on with their lives after Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) unexpectedly dies off-screen due to a subway train while in Paris with Rose with the help of their new housemate, internet billionaire Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher), who buys the Malibu Beach House which was put up for sale by Alan and Jake Harper. Walden, who is a dot-com billionaire, is in the process of being divorced by his wife. Alan temporarily moved in with his and Charlie's mother Evelyn after Charlie's beach house was sold to Walden. Alan and Jake were invited to move back into Charlie's beach house permantly by Walden after Alan with the help of Walden's ex-wife Bridget saved him from a con-artist. Walden, Alan and Jake eventally bond and formed a surrogate family unit. Walden starts to date Zoey, a British woman he met at The Malibu Grocery Store. Jake approches adulthood fast pending his graduation from high school. Jake joins the army after graduation and leaves Malibu at the end of the season. Cast Note: The billing for the regular characters changed in the opening credits this season in that Jon Cryer and Ashton Kutcher are listed at the same time and Conchata Ferrell is listed before Marin Hinkle. The Complete Ninth Season DVD cover dropped Marin Hinkle's name and character from the cast list altogether, and CBS press releases for season 9 billed Hinkle as a recurring cast member. Main *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt (24/24) *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper (24/24) *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper (22/24) *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (18/24) *Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick (6/24) *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper (9/24) Recurring *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick (4/24) *Melanie Lynskey as Rose (2/24) *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt (8/24) *Graham Patrick Martin as Eldridge McElroy (8/24) *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy (10/24) *Sophie Winkleman as Zoey Hyde-Tottingham-Pierce (12/24) *Macey Cruthird as Megan (3/24) *Matthew Marsden as Nigel Pierce-Windsor (2/24) *Patton Oswalt as Billy Stanhope (2/24) *Taylan Wright as Ava Pierce (4/24) *Jenny McCarthy as Courtney (2/24) *Georgia Engel as Jean McElroy (2/24) *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt (2/24) Special Guest Stars *Kathy Bates as Charlie Harper (ghost) *John Stamos as Prospective Buyer *Thomas Gibson as Greg Montgomery *Jenna Elfman as Dharma Montgomery *Gary Busey as Alan's Hospital Roommate *Georgia Engel as Jean MacElroy *Jason Alexander as Dr. Goodman *Judy Greer as Danny Pre-Series reports Following Sheen's firing from the show, Chuck Lorre developed an idea of Two and a Half Men re-boot. In May 2011, Ashton Kutcher was hired as Sheen's replacement and Jon Cryer took on as lead role. In August 2011, Ashton Kutcher's character was named Walden Schmidt, a Internet billionaire with a broken heart who buys Charlie's beach house after his death in a subway accident after "slipping" in front of a train while in Paris with Rose. Charlie Sheen's character would be killed off in the 2 part season premiere that aired on September 19th and 26th, 2011. Episodes The season premiere broadcasted in 2 parts, the first part aired on September 19, 2011. The second part aired on September 26, 2011. Season Promo On 5th September 2011, the first Promo of Season 9 was posted on Youtube. thumb|332px|right|Trailer / Promo for Season 9 of Two and a Half Men Trivia *This is the first season to not show Charlie Harper due to Charlie Sheen's firing on March 7th, 2011. Thus making Alan Harper the only character to appear in every episode of the show and Walden Schmidt the second character to appear in every episode of this season. Category:Seasons